


Shower Shenanigans

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Second Person, Rated M just in case, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You surprise Zen while he’s in the shower.





	Shower Shenanigans

You come home after a long day and hear the shower running in addition to Zen’s wonderful singing. Your lips curl into a smile with a hint of mischief behind it, and you start heading towards the bathroom. Your fingers wrap around the doorknob, and you give the cold metal a slow turn before cracking the door open a bit.

The door isn’t locked. Neither you or Zen ever lock it while in the shower since there’s really nothing to hide or be ashamed of. It’s actually become a normal thing in your shared apartment to sneak in on each other while showering. It helps save water, you both say, but the pair of you understand that there’s usually more ulterior motives involved.

Opening the door more to let yourself in, Zen’s voice becomes clearer. He’s practicing one of the songs for his next musical, you realize, and it amazes you that he still continues to work even during moments like these. Careful to not make a sound, you shut the door behind you and start stripping off your clothes.

You leave your clothes in a messy pile on the floor, too impatient and eager to just hop in the shower along with your boyfriend. You’ve done this enough times that you know where to step and how to move to mask your presence, though it probably helped that Zen was distracted with his song. You’re excited to have him singing a different tune with you though as you discreetly slip into the tub with him.

The actor has his back turned, and his eyes are closed as he runs his fingers through his hair and lathers his shampoo. It’s the perfect opportunity, so you bite back back a smirk and give Zen a firm slap to his toned ass.

“Babe!” The actor yelps as he twists around to look at you, his fair complexion making his embarrassment much more evident. He then makes a small squeak and quickly turns back around to face the shower while frantically exclaiming, “Shampoo in my eyes. _Shampoo in my eyes_!”

Zen puts his face underneath the running water and rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. You understand that pain from experience yourself, so feeling a bit guilty, you help your boyfriend by keeping his hair away from his face. After a couple of minutes, Zen removes his face from the water and gives his eyes a few more rubs for good measure. He blinks quickly and repeatedly until his vision is properly restored, and when you fall into his line of sight, his eyes narrow dangerously. That look he gives you sends warmth straight down to your core, and suddenly you don’t feel as guilty anymore.

“You _naughty girl_ ,” Zen growls playfully before wrapping his fingers around your arm. He maneuvers the both of you around so that you’re directly underneath the shower before claiming your parted lips into an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue finds yours almost immediately, and he wastes no time in coaxing sweet sounds from your throat as he swirls his tongue with yours.

Pulling away, Zen smirks in satisfaction at how breathless you are and greets you, “Welcome back, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was an old fic I was working on that was supposed to be smut, but then things happened, and… Yeah. Depending on how my motivation goes, I’ll write the smut part as a separate read-alone fic later.


End file.
